Refer to FIG. 1. The conventional cymbal support structure comprises a stand 5, a rod 1 installed on the stand 5, two damping felts 2 penetrated by the top of the rod 1, a cymbal 3 clamped by the two felts 2, and a screw nut 4 screwed into the rod 1 to secure the two felts 2, whereby the cymbal 3 is held by the upper and lower felts 2.
The user may percuss the cymbal 3 installed on the abovementioned support structure to generate sounds. However, the cymbal 3 is disassembled after the screw nut 4 has been dismounted 3. Therefore, replacing the cymbal 3 is laborious and time-consuming. Further, the screw nut 4 is likely to be worn and loosened after it has been mounted and dismounted repeatedly. Thus, the screw nut 4 cannot fasten the felts 2 securely, and the cymbal 3 may be easily loosened during percussion to alter the timbre thereof.